Red Ribbon
by JasperSapph
Summary: Sasuhina oneshot...only did this fic because it's for a contest. Sasuke is being torn apart , will he be able to get over doubts to let Hinata know how he really feels. Sorry this summary really sucked the story is much better....go on take a look.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Ribbon.**

**Sasuke/Hinata**

**Sasuke walked along his usual route the the secluded waterfall in Konoha woods. **

**When there he would sit for hours on the rocks ,as the water cascaded over his ghostly pale **

**shoulders, letting it's rhythmical flow temporally beet away his troubles. It was the perfect place to mull in deep thoughts as nobody ever went there, it was Sasuke's small bit of heaven on earth, not that he deserved it. He had happiness before and tossed it to the side, craving something that used to tear him apart. That was over now , out of reach ,never to be seen again. He had returned to Konoha hoping that he could be part of everything that he missed, but instead he was alone. An outcast on the everyday lives of the people, Sasuke was unhappy but something kept him here. That something made him clinging to life but also tortured him to the last thread of insanity. She was Hyuga Hinata. So innocent and caring. She was everything that he wanted and cherished ,yet like his happiness ,she was out of reach. It pained him to the point where he pleaded with fate to let him go to sleep and never wake up, there was a constant burn in his chest , like a kunai had been lodged there, twisting and turning. Whenever he saw her ,whatever she was doing a sweet relief would wash over his senses. Then he would be pulled back to reality by a bitter taste in his mouth and sharp reminder that it was impossible. He would only ever be an observer on her blissfully ignorant life, wishing that his days would end and she would be eternally happy.**

**Sasuke felt his onix eyes slightly widen in surprise when he realized that he was at his destination. He pulled off his shirt ,revealing a well toned chest to the nature around him. Then with a very heavy sigh he slouched off towards the gushing water. Sasuke tightly squeezed his eyes shut and didn't even flinch when the icy water pinched his skin, jabbing it with a thousand burning needles. He scrunched up on the rock hugging his prickled with cold knees ,as in hope of finding any comfort. Alone. Always, alone. **

**"Sasuke-kun?" cooed a voice , a soft breath was drifting over Sasuke's face, like a dove gently soaring in the sky , gracefully flapping it's wings. The person called again ,but this time he felt two hands lodge under his arms and drag him out of the deep slumber where everything seemed to be at least a fraction better. He cracked open one eye , despite his vulnerability nothing seemed threaten him, Funnily, not even the stabbing in his chest seemed to bother him, as it was not there. He took his weight onto his bare elbows and propped him self up, looking around , dazed. He was still at the waterfall, soon everything would come flooding back, then his heart stopped beating. There were two eyes gazing curiously at him. Two lavender eyes. He knew them well, the very heart of his being lay within them , cautiously tipping further towards emptiness with every passing day. Hinata-chan. Sasuke gulped down the lump in his throat several times. Never before had she been so close. He could feel the heat off her body slowly suffocating him, tearing and ripping with it's flowery scent. He was being pulled under, his mind was trying to claw it's way back to the present. Then she scurried back just as the wind stopped whispering hurried conversation with the swaying grass. She smiled warmly, just like the ones Sasuke had seen on her milky pale face, only they were always directed at other people. He tried to return the gesture but it came out as a twisted sneer. He had to get rid of her before she got hurt , he was dangerous , filth and scum all rolled into one empty shell. Quickly he got up and scanned the floor with highlighted reflexes, trying to find his disposed shirt. Sasuke inwardly groaned, Hinata had it clutched in her hand , still kneeling before him, starting up with clouded eyes. When she saw him glaring back she ducked her head, liquorish like strands of indigo hair falling over her face. **

**"I'm s-sorry Sasuke-kun, pl-please forgive me?" with her head still bowed she uttered these words. Sasuke felt his heart crack around the corners, beating like it was going to snap out of his cavernous chest. Why couldn't he just be human to her, after all it couldn't hurt. With a deep rattling breath Sasuke pushed aside his doubts and sank down to meet her face. Her eyes chanced a glance at him before darting back to the grass. He coughed nervously, trying to back up the contents of his stomach , which were rising rapidly. **

**"N-n-n" He tried , deciding that he should have another go more bravely, reminding himself that once this was gone he could never see her again he boldly said, "No, Hinata-chan," Hinata's face suddenly scrunched up , silent tears welling in her eyes, adding to their glittery affect. Despite her condition he couldn't help getting nervous at her sudden boost in energy. **

**"You shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one who needs to be," he licked his lips nervously , praying to god that she wouldn't run from him, scattering tears in her wake. She showed no signs of movement or recognition of hearing his proud apology until he felt delicate pressure on his hand. Quicker than lightening his eyes jerked down, bringing her hand interweaving his to the line of vision. She then looked up at Sasuke. Her face showed no emotion ,then as the wind picked up again , caressing everything with a soft whistle, She leaned up. He closed his eyes savoring the petal soft touch of her lips on his chin. A sweet relief washed over him something that couldn't have been brought about if the savior himself had offered to cure Sasuke. Then as if a damn had been broken he collapsed forwards. Clutching at his face as the tears gushed out in great raking gasps. He felt her tiny hands rub continual circled into his back. It could have been purely friendly but it was enough to bring Sasuke crashing down. They might have been there for hours like that , silently acknowledging each other. **

**"I'm sorry Hinata," He whispered and straightened up with difficultly. With one fluid motion he was on his feet staring down at the tear stricken girl. **

**"I-I need you to remember these words, don't forget them 'red ribbon' never let that go Hinata," Then he was off. Thrashing though the woods at incredible speed. She stared after him, digging her clawed hands into the soil. **

**"Sasuke-kun ...I won't forget,"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata climbed the steep grassy hill, after all those years she still hadn't forgotten Sasuke. How could she, more to the thing she wanted to know, how could he? Every day when she saw a letter land on the mat she would riffle through it hoping to find some trace of red cloth. Nothing ever showed up, no word went around the streets nor rumor breach into the ports. According to most people Uchiha Sasuke didn't exist anymore, he was merely a disgusting smudge on the glassy window that was life in Konoha. With a sigh she collapsed under a very old oak tree. Rummaging for the well thumbed book in her bag. Then she looked around , taking in all the beautiful summer views before the genius writing pulled her in. With an irritated huff she waved her hands in front of her face. Hinata hated the kids these days , they were so annoying tying bits of ribbon to the tress. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, before she shot to her feet. Pinned against the tree with a kunai was a bit of black cloth bearing a faded Uchiha fan. On the handle of the blade, there was a red ribbon. **

**-Red Ribbon-**

**Hina333ta**


	2. Authors note please read :D

**Red Ribbon**

**A/N:**** okay just to let you know for those who enjoyed this fic, the story won the competition it was entered for:D thanks for all of your reviews , they mean so much to me! I answer all of them!**

**Oh yeah any people want a sequel? and did anybody else think Sasuke was a bit of an ass whole in this?**

**-JasperSapph-**


End file.
